Limites
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Chacun de nous a ses propres limites, ces lignes rouges qu'on ne peut dépasser parce qu'on en a tout simplement pas la force. Dans son cas, on a la fâcheuse tendance à surestimer la distance qui le sépare encore de ces limites.


Une histoire aussi tragique que celle de SnK apporte automatiquement deux types de fanfictions : les drôles et décalées, pour contrebalancer, et les sombres et dramatiques, reprenant l'ambiance. Cette fic appartient à cette dernière catégorie.

Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup d'histoires dramatiques, ce n'est pas à proprement parlé mon registre. Mais après avoir suivi SnK, il m'a parut évident d'en faire au moins une.

Note : je n'ai vu que les 25 épisodes de l'anime (j'attends avec impatience la saison 2), vous trouverez donc ici une suite que j'ai imaginé après la capture d'Annie.

Note 2 : J'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant en boucle "Carnival of Rust" de Poets of The Fall (magnifique chanson d'ailleurs), ce n'est pas une obligation, mais je pense que ça serait un plus si vous l'écoutiez pendant la lecture (c'est carrément ce qui m'a inspiré à vrai dire).

Bonne lecture !

 **Titre :** Limites.

 **Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

 **Rating :** T/M.

 **Pairing :** Ereri et Eruri, sous-entendus (les deux).

 **Genre :** Drame.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Limites se profilant à l'Horizon_ _._

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Tous ces morts, ses compagnons. Il les avait envoyés à la mort. Oui, lui.

C'était lui le responsable. C'était lui qui les avait porté, qui les avaient poussés à se battre, leur avait donné la force de le faire. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il en était conscient, bien trop conscient.

Evidemment qu'il voulait exterminer tous les titans, bien sûr qu'il était prêt à y laisser la vie. Il ne se voyait pas mourir autrement aussi. Mais tous ces morts, tous ces sacrifices sur ses épaules, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ou plutôt, bientôt. Bientôt il n'en pourrait plus.

Il n'en était rendu compte à la mort de Gunther, Erd, Auruo et Petra, qui avaient pour mission de protéger ce sale gamin. Mais le titan féminin les avait eus. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il n'avait affiché que de l'indifférence. Faire autrement aurait été injure à sa propre réputation, mais surtout à leur mémoire.

Pourtant…

Combien de ses hommes avait-il déjà perdu depuis toutes ces années ? Cent ? Deux cent ? Plus ? Sûrement.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper, à chacune de ses batailles, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant la sale gueule d'un titan, il faisait de son mieux pour leur faire honneur, rendre leur mort utile pour l'Humanité.

Mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois il y avait des victimes. Et personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'elles étaient tous utiles. Il se plaisait simplement à le croire, au fond de lui.

Bien qu'il ne montrait rien, il sentait qu'il approchait de ses limites.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, le caporal-chef Levi se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Erwin, lui faire son compte-rendu. On travaillait toujours sur ce qui retenait Annie Leonhardt muette sur ses secrets, mais si on parvenait à la réveiller, pour sûr, il s'occuperait personnellement de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il toqua trois fois, brièvement, avant de directement entrer, sans attendre une quelconque permission. Erwin ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il avait déjà fait des progrès : il n'entrait plus en trombe !

L'officier qui discutait avec le major le salua avant de se retirer. Levi tendis alors une chemise jaunâtre à son supérieur, lui exposant son contenu oralement, en quelques mots.

« Je vois. En gros, rien de nouveau » Fit le blond en feuilletant le dossier.

« Non. Rien » Remarquant une raideur inhabituelle dans la voix du brun, le plus grand releva la tête, pour alors constater l'affreuse mine de son subordonné.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps à ce que je vois »

« Je n'y arrive pas, en effet »

Erwin sentit la tension monter, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je vais bientôt… »

Ses lèvres se mouvaient sans qu'il ne le demande, semblant avoir une volonté propre.

« …Atteindre mes limites »

Erwin se leva brusquement. Non, pas maintenant !

« Levi »

Il quitta son bureau et se posta devant le brun, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, les yeux toujours fixés droit devant lui.

« J'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu es fort, tu dois pouvoir prendre sur toi/ »

« Je vais bientôt atteindre mes limites, j'ai dit. Je le sens, c'est inévitable » Le major, qui jusqu'alors arborait un visage mortellement sérieux, sentit la colère monter. Il saisit son caporal-chef par les épaules, haussant le ton :

« Tu dois tenir le coup, Levi ! Tu le dois ! Pour l'Humanité ! »

« MAIS QUI TE DIS QUE J'EN SUIS CAPABLE ?! »

Ça y était. Il avait perdu son sang froid, et tenait maintenant le blond par le col.

« QUI TE DIT QUE JE PEUX SUPPORTER TOUT ÇA INDEFINIMENT ?! VOIR MES HOMMES SE FAIRE BOUFFER ?! COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE ALLONS-NOUS DEVOIR FAIRE SEMBLANT DE NE RIEN RESSENTIR ?! Combien de temps… »

Son discours, littéralement hurlé, avait fini par se muer en un murmure presque sanglotant.

« …Allons-nous laisser notre humanité au placard ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, il sentit les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Et ses mains, que dis-je, son corps tout entier se mettait à légèrement trembler. Ses mains encore sur les épaules du brun, Erwin les fit doucement glisser sur les bras encore accrochés à sa chemise.

« Je ne sais pas Levi, désolé. Mais tu es notre espoir, nos ailes pour voler au-delà des murs. Tu dois tenir encore, je t'en supplie »

Il avait adopté sa voix la plus douce et calme, ayant le sentiment d'être face à un animal sauvage et blessé.

Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas avoir l'effet escompté. Le brun cessa de trembler, se redressa, quitta le semblant d'étreinte du blond et lança, son expression sérieuse retrouvée mais ses yeux toujours écarquillés.

« D'accord, je vais continuer à me battre, puisque tu en a décidé ainsi. Mais je te préviens, si je ne me fais pas bouffer avant, tu me retrouveras un beau jour pendu dans ma chambre »

Sur ce, il quitta le bureau, refermant derrière lui.

A ce moment précis, Erwin se sentit mal, terriblement mal.

 **oOXxXOo**

Ce soir-là, comme un soir sur deux depuis qu'il avait rejoint les bataillons d'exploration, Eren était de corvée de ménage.

Il venait de finir le dernier étage et sortait sur le balcon respirer un peu d'air frais, le balais encore à la main. Quelle fut sa surprise d'y trouver le caporal-chef. Mais ce qui le fit vraisemblablement paniquer, fut que le brun se tenait debout sur le rebord, prêt à faire le grand saut à tout moment.

Le garçon titan lâcha ce qu'il tenait et se précipita vers son supérieur, avant de s'arrêter brusquement à quelques mètres, de peur de précipiter sa chute.

« H-Heichou ! Qu'est-…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Tenta-t-il. Le caporal-chef tourna à moitié la tête vers lui, son regard vide donna des frissons au Jäger.

« Eren » Il le fixa un moment, avant de se retourner vers l'horizon, ou il pouvait voir se dresser le mur Rose. « As-tu déjà eu envie de mourir ? »

« Hein ? » Le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre « M-mourir ? N-non ! Pourquoi ? » Moins d'une seconde après il avait déjà envie de se frapper la tête contre un titan. C'était quoi cette question ?

« Moi si » Il arrêta de se torturer mentalement et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait son supérieur. Envie de mourir ? Lui ? L'homme le plus puissant e l'Humanité **(1)** ? C'était une blague ?

« V-vous ? Heichou ? Mais-…pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous êtes fort, pourquoi auriez-vous envie de mou/ »

Il fut coupé par un rire. Un rire amer et désabusé, qui le fit déglutir.

« L'homme le plus puissant de l'Humanité…Tu parles d'une blague…C'est ce que les gens disent pour se rassurer »

A vrai dire, Eren ne savait pas trop où le caporal-chef voulait en venir.

En revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'est ne tarderait pas avant de laisser exploser sa colère. Levi Heichou, qu'il admirait, ne pouvait pas se lamenter sur son sort, alors que c'était lui-même qui lui avait apprit à être plus fort.

« Arrêtez de dire des choses pareilles ! Vous êtes fort, très fort, ne vous rabaissez pas comme ça ! »

« J'en ai marre qu'on présume de mes forces ! »

« Ne me dites pas que c'est la mort de vos hommes qui vous met dans cet état ?! C'est vous-même qui m'avais dit de ne pas m'en soucier ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes amis au combat/ »

« Combien ? »

Le plus jeune s'arrêta net. Combien ?

« Quoi ? J-je sais pas moi ! »

« Une dizaine ? Une quinzaine ? Vingt au pire ? »

La rapidité avec la quelle le plus âgé descendit du rebord, rejoint Eren et le fit basculer sous lui ne laissa à ce dernier le temps de comprendre même ce qui venait de se produire, il ne voyait plus que les yeux écarquillés de son supérieur.

« Tu sais combien j'en ai perdu moi ?! Cent, non, deux-cent hommes et femmes. Des gens qui avaient une famille, des proches, une vie. C'est moi qui les ai tués, en leur ordonnant d'attaquer. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être responsable de la mort de deux-cent personnes ? Est-ce que tu peux ne serait-ce que l'imaginer ? C'est lourd, très lourd, insoutenable. Et tu me demandes, toi, un bleu qui se prend pour le futur sauveur du monde, d' _arrêter de me lamenter_ ? Je ne me lamente pas, j'ai envie de crever, de tout lâcher, de me retirer de la bataille. Parce que je/ »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, réticentes à tout dire à ce gamin trop insouciant.

« …Je n'en peux plus… »

Ses yeux bleu-vert plongés dans ceux bleu nuit écarquillés **(2)** de son supérieur, Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Plus que les accusations qu'il se portait, plus que le fait qu'il lui ait ouvert son cœur, il sut ce que ressentait vraiment le plus âgé son indifférence et son dédain n'étaient qu'un masque.

Il était humain.

Maladroit, Eren fit la seule chose qui lui parut faisable dans une telle situation : il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Levi Heichou et le serra contre lui. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, mais ne participa pas non plus. Une étrange chaleur sembla l'envelopper, une sensation qu'il avait oubliée, et qui le réchauffa -bien qu'infimement- le cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se décide à se relever, lorsqu'il remarqua que le caporal-chef s'était endormi. Le plus délicatement du monde, il fit en sorte de se relever sans réveiller le plus petit pour ensuite le porter façon princesse et l'emmener discrètement à sa chambre.

Une fois installé, bien que sommairement déshabillé, et au chaud sous une couverture, Eren s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre -son cachot-, mais il s'arrêta. Il fit volte-face et s'approcha à pas de loup. Il se pencha, encore un peu plus, il n'était maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, prêt à y goûter. Fermant les yeux, il abandonna pourtant l'idée, et remonta sur son visage pour lui baiser le front.

Après cela il quitta la chambre, sans se retourner.

 _A Suivre…_

Voilou ! J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire le mot 'à suivre', c'est assez troublant n_n".

Je tenais simplement à préciser : bien que cela semble (bien ?) parti pour un Ereri, ça n'en est pas un. De un parce que cette fic n'est pas par définition un yaoi, et de deux parce que je n'aime pas le Ereri et que le Eruri bah c'est la vie :3, mais ne vous méprenez pas, je vais pas laisser ma fan attitude déborder sur le fil de l'histoire ! C'était seulement pour vous prévenir de ne pas vous faire des films sur la suite, Ereri fans et Eruri fans -même si les Eruri fans comprendront certainement-).

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis, cette fic est assez compliquée pour moi alors tout avis, toute suggestion est bonne à prendre !

Nataku Makuraka, l'Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service.


End file.
